Now And Forever
by captain-random64
Summary: Sort of an original story I guess. Just what drama happens to a group of friends, hope you like it. Rated M for dark future themes


**OK SO I'M NOT SURE HOW I FEEL ABOUT THIS STORY BUT I'M JUST GOING TO GO AHEAD WITH IT. YOU WILL SEE FAMILIAR NAMES IN THIS STORY FROM MY OTHER STORIES SO I'M SORRY BUT I REALLY DO JUST LOVE CERTAIN NAMES. ENJOY!**

Hi! My name is Charlotte Jones, call me Lottie for short. I'm 16 years old and in 11th grade at Valley hill high school. If you talked to my friends they'd say I am in every way perfect. They smile at how my chocolate brown hair flows perfectly when I walk, how even the most arrogant of boys act like a gentlemen around me, how my grades are always best in class, how my smile can make the stars stop. In their view I am the definition of perfection.

And that is how every morning starts, with perfection. I wake up and go downstairs to eat with my mother and father, then I get dressed for school putting on an attractive spin on the perfectly done uniform and then I leave home to go to school, I get good grades and finally I come home to do my chores. My parents are at work by the time I come home, my mother gets home at about 6:00 PM with my father coming home an hour later after her.

One day I got home and I did everything I was supposed to do. I cleaned the dishes, I made my bed, cleaned my room, had a shower, I even cleaned all the picture frames in my house until the photographed smiles of my family gleamed around the room. Then I went upstairs and out on my finest silk church clothes, mother had always loved me in silk, then I collected another silk item, this time a scarf and tied it to a long wooden pole that is perfectly painted a light pink in my bedroom. I begin to put the finishing touches to my hair making sure it's the finest it's ever been and then I get a chair and stand on it. I grab the silk scarf and wrap it around my neck and finally…..I jump.

My body was discovered at 6:10 PM by my mother when she was worried not to hear a response when she opened the front door. The look of horror on her face is something I cannot forget.

And there you have it, that was my life and how it ended.

My school had a weak off after my suicide, gives the student's time to mourn. When they were sent back there was a funeral at my school. I already had my proper funeral but the school wanted me to have another so that my friends can truly say goodbye. The schools catholic way of letting people now that they care. Each of my friends had to bring something.

Ellie Smith brought a photo book of me and her to the funeral. Ellie was a gracious child with long flowing black hair, quite when you don't know her but the life and soul of a party when you do. I never knew much about her family, she tended to keep herself to herself but whenever she saw a friend in need she'd always be there to help…..well almost always. The photo album included pictures of her and me at Disney land where we got soaked on splash mountain, how she loved that ride and how I loved her laugh. Her laugh was like an angels and her smile was as radiant as the sun.

Katie Worth brought my favourite cardigan. Katie was the popular one of my friends, certainly good at getting male attention and I'm sad to admit it but a master of manipulation. If I could only Use three words to describe her they would have to be "Hot ass diva". Her golden locks almost sparkle in the sun as if there were small diamonds in her hair. Judge me on it if you must be she is stunning. Her personality is the best thing about her though, her snarky insults snap at you and she is always the first to get drunk at a party. Some may call her a slut, she calls herself sexually active.

Emily Hems brought a friendship bracelet I had made her back in 5th grade. Emily has dirty blonde hair and a small cute face. She's a funny person, random and it's a rule that no one can be sad around her, and if you are sad then that sadness only lasts for a second before she's having you laugh a way at her jokes. She's the kind of girl that can understand what someone likes the second she meets them. Even though she likes to joke around she is very serious when it comes to what she believes in, I admire that she likes to fight the system.

Ella Perry brought in my favourite chocolate cake she built from scratch. Ella had always been good at cooking but her man talent was how artistic she was. She sang beautifully and when it came to drawing it was like she took a picture of you. Her face was pale and I considered it very attractive especially when looking at her brown eyes. I had never seen her angry, sad or depressed yes, but angry? Nope, never. She has a fragile nature I assume she got from her parents but she considered herself a gamer in some ways. Not the type of girl who calls themselves a gamer because they play angry birds but because she is into minecraft, world of warcraft, black ops and is what you'd defiantly call a computer nerd.

And then finally there is John. He attempted to bake pasta as I always used to joke at how he burnt it every time he made it. We all know no one will touch his cooking but I like how he brought it. Two years ago John came out to us all that he was gay, I had no clue and Katie blushed with embarrassment at the fact that she did have a small crush on him, Emily however said "And…" like it wasn't big news, after this him and Emily grew close. Now they do everything together. I felt sorry for John and admired him as well; I could never imagine the courage you need to come out especially in a world where it is frowned upon by many. He admitted that he was angry at the world for being what he is but now he understands that he's accepted by his friends, some teachers still look at him in slight disgust but he doesn't expect anything less considering this is a traditional catholic school.

My 5 friends group together in the school hall putting their memories on my shrine before sitting down in the hall waiting for the teachers to give their long speech about how sad it is that I'm gone.

"So…" Katie elongated "Why'd you think she did it"

"Katie!" Ellie hisses slightly "We shouldn't be talking about that here"

"I'm just saying! She killed herself and we have a right to know why" Katie defends herself "I mean obviously something inside her cracked otherwise she wouldn't have worn a necklace of silk and have gone for a swing"

Ella rolls her eyes at Katie's disrespectful comment in disgust. Emily turns to look at her.

"She has got a point though, I mean doesn't it worry you that there was something wrong with her that was so bad she couldn't even tell us, it was so bad that she had to kill herself" Emily says to us before the schools head teacher, Mrs River walks onto the stage and welcomes us sadly, soon Ellie, Ella and Katie will have to go on stage and say something.

Ellie begins to cry on stage after a couple of minutes of being up there and like always Ella had no idea what to say so instead she just sang. Her rendition of somewhere over the rainbow had the audience in tears, Katie's speech however would be much more dramatic.

"Ok hey guys" Katie smiles sadly on the stage into the microphone "I know we're all depressed that Lottie killed herself but I know for a fact she wouldn't want us mopping around like depressed little sad twits. She'd want us to be having fun, she'd want me to be passed out drunk on the floor. Not going to lie Lottie but I've always had a small lesbian crush on you, and I can promise you that half the guys in the audience just got turned on by me saying that, you're welcome. Oops, did I just talk about being gay in a religious school, I will surely burn in hell now"

Everybody begins to laugh slightly and Katie smiles to herself.

"Oh well, I can always make up for it for becoming a nun or something" Katie points to the sky "You better look after her big man. You hear that god? If she ain't happy in that paradise of yours I will kick your sorry as…"

"THANK YOU KATIE!" Mrs River screams and Katie smacks her lips together before walking off stage.

All my friends separate to talk to my many other classmates, I guess this would be my second wake as the mourning time is over and like always Katie is the centre of attention. Emily and John stand by a table looking around awkwardly at everyone.

"God there like dogs aren't they" Emily spits

"Huh?" John says confused

"Just look at them, all talking to each other just to see if they can get the juicy details on Lottie's suicide, just so they can make a fucking facebook status about it" Emily growls

John rolls his eyes and says "I'm going to go get some food, you want anything?"

"Nah I'm good. I'm going to steal someones phone and see their reaction when they can't take an instagram photo" Emily smirks "Hashtag funny as hell"

John and Emily both laugh before walking their separate ways. John goes to the food table and begins looking out the food, he immediately pushes away the pasta he made and puts a small piece of chicken onto his plate. Whilst he begins collecting food a warm hand pats him on the back, he turns to see Mr Autumn giving a sorrowful look at him. Mr Autumn is my friends and previously my own religious education teacher; he is also the only teacher that John has ever liked. He has short black hair that is covered in gel and a perfectly shaped head that had his beautiful blue eyes on them. He's only young as well, 21-23 I'd guess.

"I know it must be hard for you" Mr Autumn says to him "I must say though you seem to be handling it very well"

"Yeah, well" John sighed not looking at Mr Autumn "We all deal with grief in different ways"

"Of course, if you ever need to talk then you know where to find me" Mr Autumn smiles and pats John on the back before walking away. John rubbed his eyes lazily looking to where Mr Autumn was walking too, oh of course, to his girlfriend. He was dating Miss Marble, the French teacher, John didn't particularly dislike her however Katie and her had a history, she'd be sent out the second she enter the classroom. John takes another look around the school to see Miss Trelos, the English teacher, she sat down quietly in a seat looking up at the sky, every minute or so John could see a small grin appear on her face then disappear, he assumed it's because she's looking at the positives and negatives of my death, negative: I died, positive: I'm in a better place.

The next day everything was back to normal. A few people still mourned but everyone else was all caught up in their own problems. All my friends were in music class next, their project was to sing a group song or do a solo. Currently a group of 3 boys and 3 girls were singing gangnam style. Everyone was jumping up and down dancing except for Ella who sat in the back drawing a picture of the class. It was hard whilst everyone was moving around but she got the hang of it.

"Ok Lisa, Luke, Caitlin, Alex, Stephanie, Josh" Mr Burt the music teacher says "Very good, next up is Katie"

Katie sighs and goes up to the front of the class performing her version of I know what boys like. Still Ella pays no attention she just continues to draw until eventually the bell rings for the final lesson of the day, Religious education.

John, Emily and Ella sit at the back with Katie and Ellie at the front.

"If god invented everything" Katie says slightly bored "Does that mean he invented condoms"

Mr Autumn sighs before saying "Technically yes"

"Well thank you god because if you didn't invent them, I would currently be in a maternity ward" Katie leans back in her seat whilst Mr Autumn frowns and walks away "Did he invent Hitler as well then"

"Technically yes" Mr Autumn repeats

"Wow" Katie gasps looking at the sky "Royally screwed that one up didn't you big guy"

Sir hands out paper to the class because he forgot to bring the books, Emily and John sit down and talk to each other laughing hardly.

"Emily" Mr Autumn says warningly however he says John's name gentler "John, just keep quiet for a second whilst I explain what we're doing"

The lesson goes quickly, they talk about whether people are born evil or whether they have evil thrust upon them upon which Ella begins to sing songs from wicked. Then the bell rings and the students begin to leave. My friends are all about to go onto their bus when John looks through his bag and curses.

"Shit!" he exclaims "I forgot my jacket, do you mind waiting whilst I get it"

"Sure" Emily smiles

"No" Katie replies dully "By the time you get back the bus we'll be gone and I need to get home, I think tonight's the night Alex Carper will ask me for birthday sex and I'll bitch slap him so hard his face will go numb"

"Fine" John spits back with slight anger "I'll just walk home"

"Kay" Katie grins walking onto the bus "Call you when I get home"

John begins his walk to the religious education room they were just in. He knocks on the door and enters to see Mr Autumn there on his computer.

"Hi" John smiles "I forgot my jacket"

Mr Autumn nods his head and John goes to get what he came for. He picks it up and turns to leave when he notices Mr Autumn's phone and he beams.

"Is that the new IPhone?" John smiles running over to him

"What…." Mr Autumn says almost like he's tired "Oh yeah I got it last week"

"Cool, I've been trying to convince my parents to let me get one for months now"

"It's really good, tons of cool apps, I'm a bit of a gamer" Mr Autumn smirks

"So's Ella, she's been trying to convince me to get into games but the only one I've ever really liked is zombie doom"

Mr Autumn grins and says "No way, I've got it on my computer"

"For real!" John beams as Mr Autumn shows him the game "I'd kick your butt at this game"

"Wanna bet?" Mr Autumn smirks clicking on the multiplayer setting on the game John grins arrogantly pulling up a chair and sitting next to Mr Autumn.

And so the student and teacher play the game that what could feel like forever. They both shout and laugh and by the time their nearly done all other teachers have left the school.

"Looks like I'm going to win this round" John smirks

"Nope, just need to kill off 3 more zombies and I will beat you" Mr Autumn laughs back

A large explosion sound effect is heard from the computer and the words "PLAYER 1 WINNER" appears on the screen. John does a victory cheer and Mr Autumn laughs back, soon the two sit in their chair and there's an awkward silence. John looks at Mr Autumn and he looks back, their eyes locked with each other none of them wanting to lock the other way and then Mr Autumn speaks up.

"Well, you should probably…" Mr Autumn begins until he is cut off by John leaning forward and kissing him. The kiss lasts for at least 5 seconds before Mr Autumn pushes him back, the teacher looks confused at first before leaning back in and continuing the kiss.

* * *

**OK WELL THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER DONE. YOU WILL LEARN MORE ABOUT LOTTIE AND HER SUICIDE IN FUTURE CHAPTERS, ALL CHARACTERS WILL HAVE SOME DRAMA AS YOU CAN SEE JOHN HAS ALREADY STARTED HIS. HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


End file.
